1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been variously used. For example, as display apparatuses have become thin and light, a usage range thereof tends to be widened. Among the display apparatuses, a display apparatus may include a self-emission display apparatus that consumes a small amount of power and has good view of angles and definition.
The display apparatus may include a display device that produces an image towards a user, that is arranged between a first electrode and a second electrode, and that includes an organic light-emitting device including at least one emission layer.